Lágrimas y ceniza
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Cuando menos lo esperaba, ella regresó, resurgiendo entre sus cenizas.
1. Prólogo: La boda de Luna

_**Disclaimer**__: nada del Potterverso me pertenece._

**_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_**

* * *

**Lágrimas y ceniza**

* * *

**Prólogo: La boda de Luna**

Hacía un día maravilloso. Los invitados pasaban por el jardín uno a uno, admirando las flores que recorría la alfombra azul que llegaba hasta el altar.

Una música suave comenzó a sonar. Un muchacho alto y encorvado se situaba al final de la alfombra. Se le notaba tenso. Vestía un traje oscuro y del ojal de su chaqueta colgaba una rosa amarilla. Respiró profundamente mientras veía entrar a la gente poco a poco y le saludaban o le felicitaban por el acontecimiento que en unos minutos estaba a punto de empezar.

A Rolf no le gustaba demasiado estar entre tanta gente y por eso no solía acudir a eventos donde hubiera tanta, como en aquella ocasión. Él deseaba una boda más sencilla, donde invitar a unos pocos familiares y amigos más íntimos. Sin embargo, no fue tarea fácil dejar a un lado a unos e invitar a otros.

Miró al frente y vio al que sería su futuro suegro llegar hasta él. Vestía un traje amplio color blanco marfil, llevaba su melena platina suelta y bien cepillada; seguramente Luna le habría sugerido que fuese impecable ese día.

Luna...

Pensar en ella en ese momento hacía que un nudo se le formara en el estómago. En cualquier momento se presentaría allí, vestida de novia, recorriendo la estrecha alfombra que le llevaría hasta él. Tomó un poco más de aire para tranquilizarse. La gente, que cada vez llegaba más al lugar, no ayudaba demasiado. Tan solo el señor Lovegood consiguió calmar la tensión de Rolf con unas palabras de aliento.

—Muchacho —dijo apoyándole una mano en el hombro del muchacho—, jamás tuve la oportunidad de tener un hijo, pero quiero que sepas que, de haberlo tenido, me hubiese gustado que fuese exactamente como tú. —Rolf le sonrió agradecido y el señor Lovegood le estrechó entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo—. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

De pronto, todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar. Rolf miró hacia el gentío y vio que Ginny Potter les había anunciado que la novia estaba a punto de hacer su entrada. La muchacha, que llevaba al pequeño James en brazos, se sentó en uno de los asientos que había en primera fila, situados en la parte de los invitados de la novia.

Una carroza tirada por caballos blancos alados bajó del cielo y se situó en la entrada al jardín de los Lovegood. De ella bajó Harry que, acto seguido, le abrió la puerta a Luna para que se apeara del carruaje. Le ofreció su mano y ella bajó lentamente del vehículo sin problema.

Sonreía en todo momento, se la veía radiante ese día. Su vestido, de un color blanco perla, era de encaje, abotonado por el cuello, de corte clásico, decimonónico. Llevaba el cabello trenzado a un lado, con diminutas flores blancas adornándole toda su larga cabellera. Pero lo que más relucía en Luna era su sonrisa. Harry, que en esos momentos la sujetaba del brazo, jamás la había visto así en los años que la conocía. Mientras caminaban hacia el altar, la música sonaba más fuerte.

Harry soltó a Luna, dejándola al lado de Rolf, quedándose al lado de ella. Miró al señor Lovegood quien iba a oficiar la ceremonia, y le hizo un ademán para que comenzara. Tras un par de titubeos por parte del señor Lovegood, comenzó a hablar. Parecía sereno. En cada palabra que pronunciaba, miraba a su hija con anhelo. Rolf le cogió la mano a Luna, y se la apretó tan fuerte que parecía que se la iba a romper.

Una pequeña liebre se acercó hasta los novios portando un par de anillos. Luna sonrió alegremente y cogió al animalillo en brazos, desatando el cordel que le ataba al cuello con las alianzas.

Todo estaba saliendo como esperaban. Los invitados miraban expectantes cada segundo de la ceremonia. Xenophilius estaba a punto de pronunciar las últimas palabras. Aquellas palabras que harían que convertirían oficialmente a su única hija en la esposa de Rolf Scamander.

—Y, por el poder que el Ministerio de Magia me ha concedido, yo... —Pero algo le distrajo a lo lejos, haciendo que esas pocas palabras que aún le quedaban por decir quedaran colgadas en el aire. Luna miró a su padre, que había palidecido en cuestión de segundos.

—Papá, debes continuar.

Sin embargo, Xenophilius fue incapaz de decir una sola palabra más. Estaba absorto en la imagen que veían sus ojos, clavados en ella. Jamás en la vida pensó que aquellos ojos azules volverían a verla. A ella.

—Pandora...

Luna se giró para ver qué o a quién estaba viendo su padre.

—Mamá...

* * *

_**NDA**__: Esto es un WI? que llevaba mucho queriendo sacarme de dentro y creo que no ha estado del todo mal, ¿no? Bueno, la verdad es que no lo sé, porque así, a simple vista, tampoco sabría decir. _

_Sé que todo es un poco raro, que nada parece tener sentido, pero creedme cuando digo que en los siguientes capítulos se sabrá todo lo que realmente pasó. Eso sí, habrá que tener algo de paciencia, porque no tengo intención de revelarlo todo en un par de capítulos, sino más bien al contrario, ya tirando para el final. Supongo que también es una excusa para poder escribir un poco más sobre la vida de Pandora, así que, qué mejor que así, ¿no? Dejándola viva, como debió ser._

_En fin, ya me diréis qué tal, si os gustó, si mejor que lo deje... _

_Un saludo a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo._

_**~Miss Lefroy~**_


	2. Capítulo I: El comienzo

**Lágrimas y ceniza**

* * *

**Capítulo I: El comienzo **

Lo invitados estaban cuchicheando entre ellos. Luna le pidió a sus amigos que los dirigiese a la zona del jardín de los Lovegood donde estaba dispuesto el banquete nupcial; no quería que todos se quedaran sin la celebración solo por la llegada de su madre.

Acompañó a su padre hasta el salón de la casa. Aún estaba en estado de shock, lo que hizo que el trayecto se hiciera algo más lento de lo normal. Miraba a su madre de vez en cuando, pero le preocupaba el estado en el que se encontraba el señor Lovegood. Nunca le había visto así, pero la situación no esperaba menos. Le sentó en su sillón habitual, el que solía usar para leer cada tarde, al lado de la ventana. Continuaba con la mirada fija en ninguna parte y el rostro cada vez más pálido. Pandora, que se hallaba aún de pie, se sentó en la silla que tenía al lado de su esposo.

Luna volvió a echarle otro vistazo a la señora que había junto a su padre. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos, como queriendo ver algo que le dijera que aquella mujer no fuese quien decía ser. Le estaba costando un poco asimilar aquello, puesto que ella le vio morir cuando contaba con tan solo nueve años y había algo que no encajaba. Aún así, tomó un poco de aire para ordenar todos esos pensamientos que le estaban rondando por la mente. Si había algo que no le gustaba hacer a Luna era juzgar a los demás antes de que se expliquen, y seguramente había una buena explicación a todo esto.

Hubo una pausa demasiado larga en donde Xenophilius seguía ausente, Luna miraba curiosa a su supuesta madre, Pandora tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza, y Rolf pidiendo salir de allí con la mirada a su recién estrenada esposa. Era una situación demasiado delicada como para poder escabullirse así sin más.

—¿Quiere un té, señora... Lovegood? —preguntó Rolf con amabilidad, cortando aquel silencio sepulcral; además, era la excusa perfecta para poder salir de ahí disimuladamente.

La señora Lovegood negó con la cabeza, mirando tímidamente a su yerno. Rolf dirigió una mirada a su esposa, que en ese momento se había sentado en el brazo del sillón de su padre le estaba cogiendo de la mano.

—Lo pienso hacer de todos modos, así que... —Y el muchacho salió de allí a grandes zancadas.

Hubo otro silencio. Pandora se puso en pie y miró a su hija.

—Creo que no ha sido buena idea venir aquí. Yo... será mejor que me marche.

—No puedes irte —dijo con voz suave y calmada—. Rolf está preparando el té. Él sabe hacerlo mejor que nadie.

Pandora se quedó mirando a su hija con detenimiento. Era como estar mirándose en un espejo unos años atrás. Se tapó la boca para reprimir un sollozo y respiró muy profundamente.

—Y bien —comenzó a decir la joven—, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

—Luna, yo... —Hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar—. Seguro que en estos momentos te estarás haciendo muchas preguntas, pero te prometo que todo tiene una explicación, de verdad.

—Quince años... —murmuró el señor Lovegood—. Quince años, Pandora.

—Philius... —El señor Lovegood la miró de repente. Ella era la única persona que lo llamaba así—. Yo no quería que ninguno de los dos sufriera, de verdad.

—Quince años, Pandora —repitió, frunciendo el ceño—. Quince años maldiciéndome a mí mismo, culpándome de no haber estado ese día para impedirlo. Quince años repitiéndome una y otra vez que, de haber estado en casa, seguirías viva. Quince años culpándome de tu muerte, Pandora. Quince años viendo tu rostro allá donde fuese. Quince años en los que me he visto desesperado, y en lo único en lo que pensaba es qué harías si estuvieses aquí. Quince años... —Se quedó en silencio un instante, mirando a lo lejos—. Quince años visitando una tumba vacía.

Dejó de hablar y regresó una vez más el silencio.

—Lamento mucho el daño que os he causado. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para recompensarlo.

—Podrías empezar por cómo fingiste tu muerte, por ejemplo. O por qué.

—Eso es... complicado de explicar.

—Podrías empezar desde el principio —sugirió Luna.

—¿El principio? Es demasiado largo de contar, y hoy es el día de tu boda, Luna. Será mejor que me marche y regrese otro día.

—No te preocupes por los invitados, mamá —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. Ellos lo comprenderán.

Pandora miró a su hija y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras. Sentía el impulso de lanzarse a abrazarla por sus palabras, pero no quería forzar demasiado la situación. Justo en ese instante entró Rolf con una bandeja con el té. La depositó encima de la mesita y se situó al lado de Luna. Miró a su alrededor, posando la mirada a cada miembro de la familia Lovegood que había allí y podía oler la tensión que allí se respiraba.

—¡Vaya! ¿No he traído los pastelitos de té? —dijo simulando el despiste— ¡Pero qué clase de anfitrión soy que no trae los pastelitos de té! —Y, acto seguido, salió del salón derecho a la cocina.

Pandora, que aún permanecía de pie frente a su familia, se sentó finalmente en una silla que había frente a ambos. Luna se levantó del brazo del sillón de su padre y se sentó en la silla de al lado, junto a él.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir—, ya que es lo que queréis, empezaré desde el principio, como bien me habéis pedido que haga. Todo comenzó en mi primer año en Hogwarts...

* * *

**1 de septiembre de 1961**

El Expreso de Hogwarts acababa de ponerse en marcha y todos los alumnos ya se habían acomodado en sus compartimentos. El jaleo por el primer día se respiraba en todo el tren, por lo que los murmullos constantes eran habituales durante la primera hora de viaje.

En el compartimento número trece se hallaban dos muchachas que conversaban tranquilamente mientras llegaban a Hogwarts. Una de ellas, la rubia, no despegaba sus ojos verdes del libro que tenía entre las manos. La otra muchacha la interrumpía cada dos por tres haciéndole preguntas sobre cómo les iría en su nuevo destino en el castillo.

—¿No estás nerviosa? —le preguntó la chica pelirroja a su amiga, ciertamente excitada por el momento. Sus ojos, de un miel intenso, derrochaban euforia por segundos—. Yo parezco una gelatina de arándanos, como la que prepara mi madre.

La chica rubia ignoró la pregunta de su amiga y continuó leyendo su libro.

—Pandora, te estoy hablando —le instó su amiga.

—Te estoy escuchando —contestó al fin—. Otra cosa es que me interese lo que me digas.

—¡Serás descarada!

Pandora puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. Seguramente no sería la primera vez que su amiga le preguntase por ello y la chica andaba algo cansada con siempre lo mismo.

—Sirona, es la octava vez en lo que llevamos de día que me haces la misma pregunta, y siempre obtienes la misma respuesta: no, no estoy nerviosa, porque no hay nada de lo que temer. Sé que estás emocionada, pero me estás poniendo nerviosa con tanta pregunta... Así que te recomiendo que te tranquilices, que no es para tanto.

Sirona se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y se acomodó en su asiento, recostándose.

—Que no es para tanto dice... —murmuró la chica, irritada.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa...? —le preguntó, poniendo nuevamente los ojos en blanco.

—Es que no me puedo creer que tengas la sangre fría de decir que esto no es para tanto, cuando deberías estar agradecida de poder estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas de magia de toda Europa.

—Y claro que lo estoy, por supuesto. Pero no me paso el día pegando saltitos solo por ello. Sirona, vamos a estar siete largos años allí, y eso no nos lo va a quitar nadie.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó una mano en su cara, como si estuviera aburrida.

—Bueno, ¿y en qué casa crees que estarás? —preguntó pasado unos minutos.

—Ravenclaw, por supuesto.

—¿Y cómo estás tan segura? Yo creo que Gryffindor te pega más.

—Lo sé, pero tengo fe en que seré una buena alumna de la casa de las águilas... Al igual que tú —dijo de repente, sin que su amiga se lo esperase.

—¿Pero qué dices? —dijo incorporándose y sentándose frente a su amiga—. Me da a mí que esta mañana te ha sentado mal el desayuno, porque deliras de lo lindo.

—No deliro, Sirona. Y lo sabes.

—Parece mentira que no conozcas a mi padre. Si llego a estar en una casa que no sea Gryffindor, se va a poner hecho una verdadera furia. Y lo sabes. ¿O es que acaso no recuerdas el sermón que le echó a mi hermano mayor por acabar casi en Hufflepuff?

—Exagerada que eres, Sirona —comentó Pandora, retomando su lectura por donde lo había dejado—. Dudo mucho de que tu padre se enoje como dices; eres su única hija y su ojito derecho. No me veo yo al señor Hartman montando una buena solo porque su adorable hija fue seleccionada para Ravenclaw.

Sirona miró a su amiga con recelo. Parecía como si realmente deseara que ella fuese a aquella casa, pero a la pelirroja no le hacía gracia del todo. Sólo pensaba en la regañina de su padre para con su hermano y le temblaba todo. El señor Hartman era un hombre encantador, pero siempre fue muy tradicional en cuanto a casa de Hogwarts se tratase. Toda la familia Hartman pertenecía a la casa de los leones y jamás nadie había pertenecido a otra distinta en generaciones. A Sirona se le ponían los pelos de punta solo de pensar en acabar en otra casa que no sea esa. Por mucho que Pandora pensara que exageraba, lo cierto era que su amiga no exageraba; el señor Hartman podía ser muy estricto en estos asuntos.

—En fin —murmuró entre dientes Sirona—. Será mejor que me eche una siesta mientras para «tranquilizarme», ya que me has puesto de los nervios con eso...

De repente, la puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe. Una prefecta de Hufflepuff asomó la cabeza por allí y miró a ambas chicas, que se miraron entre sí, sin entender qué estaba pasando.

—¿Estáis solas, chicas? —dijo mirando el equipaje de las muchachas, por si hubiera alguien más aparte de ellas. Las dos asintieron sin decir nada; parecían algo asustadas por aquella repentina interrupción de la prefecta.

—¿O-ocurre algo, señorita? —titubeó Sirona.

La prefecta de Hufflepuff se quedó mirando a la joven durante un instante antes de contestar.

—No, por supuesto que no pasa nada —dijo al fin—. Tan solo buscaba un sitio para mi amigo Mudito —comentó mientras tiraba del brazo de un chico y le hizo sentarse al lado de Sirona—-. Llevaba un rato sentado en el pasillo hasta que me di cuenta cuando iba a hacer mi rutinario paseo para comprobar de que todo estaba correcto en los compartimentos. No he conseguido que me diga ni una sola palabra, pero creo que es primerizo, como vosotras.

Sirona miró extrañada de nuevo a su amiga y ésta se fijó en el chico. Desde que se sentó con ellas no había despegado la mirada del suelo y parecía que no tenía intención de dar mucha conversación. Pandora pensó que tal vez fuese tímido y que por eso no hablaba, así que decidió presentarse primero, para ver si así se relajaba y pudiera formular alguna palabra.

—Hola —comenzó a decirle con una sonrisa agradable—. Me llamo Pandora. Pandora Morgan —Y, acto seguido, le tendió una mano. El muchacho se la estrechó, miró a Pandora y le soltó la mano en seguida. Balbuceó algo que ni Pandora ni Sirona consiguieron entender y se quedó callado, acurrucado en un rincón del vagón.

Sirona miró a su amiga y ambas se encogieron de hombros, sin darle más importancia. Se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar un rato, ya que el trayecto iba a ser muy largo. Pandora, por su parte, prefirió seguir con su lectura aprovechando que ahora nadie le interrumpiría de ninguna forma.

* * *

_**NDA**__: Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Me gusta mucho Sirona, de verdad. Aunque aquí la he puesto un poco insoportable, en verdad es encantadora, lo que pasa es que como es normal, está algo alterada por el hecho de ser el primer año y tal. xD_

_Con respecto al chico, en el siguiente capítulo se verá quién es, aunque creo que no es nada difícil reconocerle, creo. xD_

_Agradecerle a__** Luisa Tatis, Eirian Lovegood, Muselina Black**__ y __**Carisse Rose**__ por sus maravillosos reviews. :)_


End file.
